Getting Ready
by LadyAmandanthala
Summary: Two part story. Alex and Bobby's view on getting ready for what could be their most important date yet. My First LO:CI fic. UPDATE: Sadly, this story has been completed. But, there shall be more fics up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is going to be part one of a continuation that I am writing – I will have the companion piece up soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, quite obviously, do not own these characters, or else I wouldn't be posting my ideas here, now would I?**

_Alex Eames_

I wonder what Bobby wanted. What made this date, out of the hundreds of dates that we had been on over the length of our career as partners, so special? I knew that it had to be something exciting. It had been a year and a half since we had finally admitted that we had something beyond the usual partnership, and decided to see where it would lead to.

I had been in love with him since the moment that I laid eyes on him. His demeanor, his attitude, the fact that I finally found someone who _honestly_ needed me, everything. Of course, the outer package didn't hurt either. Six feet four inches of tall, built, suited perfection, topped with eyes that were honestly a window to his soul, and a head full of salt and pepper hair. Wow. I had always wondered what it would be like to hug him, and the first time that we went undercover as husband and wife, I had the chance. And believe me, I took it. He felt exactly like I thought he would – like a teddy bear, or a warm blanket. Like home.

Since Bobby had said that he would be by to pick me up at 7:30, I decided to get ready. I took his favorite dress out of the closet. Well, he hadn't seen me in it, but he had commented on it as we passed some woman wearing it. It _was _beautiful. A royal blue silk, it had a corset top (which pushed my boobs up like nothing else), and a swingy skirt that fell right to my knees. Since the lacings on the corset of my dress were sliver, I paired it with a silver clutch, and a pair of silver heels that laced up my calves. I felt beautiful, just because I knew that Bobby would think that I was.

A quick glance at the clock told me that it was only 5:30, which meant that I had time to pamper myself. I drew a nice scented bubble bath, and soaked in it for a half hour. Then I quickly loofah'd off, and washed my hair. I had been using a chocolate scented shampoo, but had quickly decided that it made me too hungry, so that was out. When I got out of the bathtub, I toweled off, and started in on my hair and makeup.

While I normally was very minimalist with my makeup, I went the whole hog tonight. Foundation, power, blue eyeliner, mascara, deep red lipstick. I even flat ironed my hair, and flipped the ends out. A dab of perfume (Shalimar Light), and I was ready to get dressed. It felt weird to be going out with Bobby when it wasn't related to a case. Sure, we had regular dates, but for the last couple of months, it had been work related only.

I pulled the dress over my head, stepped into my shoes, found my wrap, and then concentrated on what I should bring in my clutch. _What do normal women take in their purses?_ I settled on my wallet, a lip gloss, a package of mints, a condom (hey, a girl could dream right?), and my badge. A small laugh escaped my mouth as I realized the last item that I had put in, but it was as much a part of me as my hair, my eyes, my Bobby.

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. I felt my heart flutter in my chest, just like it did the first time that I saw him. _Stop it Eames. You're freaking ridiculous._ I chastised myself as I took one last glimpse in the mirror, making sure that I was perfect. I didn't understand why I had the compulsion to do this now – I never felt like this with anyone else. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I opened the door. And there he was.

"Wow. You look wonderful." Bobby said, as he handed me a bouquet of cream and pink roses as I reached up on tiptoe to kiss him. I was surprised that he knew they were my favorite, but then I remembered that this was no ordinary man I was dealing with – I was loved by Bobby Goren.


	2. Bobby's POV

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews. Here's part two of this story - look for the companion piece in a few days._

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own anything related to LO:CI, not even the DVD's. Don't shoot the writer.**

_Bobby Goren_

I was as excited as I would let myself be. This was going to be our most important date in the one year, six months, one week, and four days since I had asked her out. I had wanted to ask her out the minute that she passed the six month mark, but I figured that I had a good thing, and I really didn't want to screw it up. Even after I knew that she was interested, I kept my distance. It was nice to have someone flirt with me, try to catch my attention. Needless to say, she already had it.

Eames had everything that I needed in a partner. She knew when to back off, she knew when I needed help, and she knew how to keep me from losing my edge when things got rough. You had to admire her when we had a case that really got to me – like Nicole Wallace. I felt so stupid when I continually lost to her, lost the razor sharp edge that I never lost with anyone else. But Eames always knew, when to bring me back, how to help me stay sane. We were a team, and now we were in more ways than one.

I imagine that she is pacing her apartment, trying to figure out what makes this date that much more special than all of the other ones. She won't like the fact that I still have the power to make her squirm, while I relish it. Over our partnership (both professional and personal), so much has changed, it is almost impossible to determine who has the upper hand. But now the ball was in my court, figuratively speaking. And I was determined to make the most of this opportunity.

I went into the closet and pulled out my best suit. It was one that Alex had helped me to pick out last month. I haven't worn it yet. I know that she sees it in my closet every time she comes over, and wants to ask why I paid so much if I wasn't going to wear it. But she won't. That much I know about her.

I pull out the suit, and lay it carefully on my bed. I follow it with a perfectly pressed white shirt, a royal blue tie with silver stripes, black socks, and my dress shoes. Which, I must say, have picked up quite an impressive shine. Then, I undress. I have to take a shower and shave, though she says she loves the stubble. But I see the beard burn when we kiss. And while she might not mind, I don't want to do anything that would cause her pain.

After a quick shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and stand in front of the mirror. Taking my badger brush, soap mug, and razor, I carefully lather my face. Normally I just use the electric razor that Deakins bought me for Christmas last year (I think that might have been a hint.), but it never did as well as an old fashioned razor. Once I had finished shaving, I wiped my face carefully, making sure that I got all of the foam. I even checked inside my ears, because men have a tendency to get shaving foam there. I'll admit it.

I brushed my hair and my teeth, being as meticulous as always but a bit faster, I splashed on some aftershave and headed into the bedroom. I wanted everything to go perfectly, wanted this night to be perfect so badly that it hurt. Dressing quickly, I made sure that I had everything that I needed. Flowers, check. Reservation at Tiomaggio's, check. Feeling in my jacket pocket, I smiled and headed out the door. It was a quick drive to Eames' apartment, made even quicker by the limousine that I had hired for the night. When I said this night was going to be special, I meant it.

I let myself into her apartment building. In the elevator, I started to seriously re-consider my decision. _Stop it Goren. You're freaking ridiculous. _I chuckled, a sound that evidently startled the little old lady in the corner, because she started to tip over. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. Let me help you." I straightened her up and then got off.

_Breathe Goren. Breathe._ But when she opened the door, all thoughts of breathing left my head. "Wow" I managed, knowing that it sounded weak even as I said it. I could feel my pulse quicken, and my heart was pounding loudly in my head. As she went to put the flowers in a vase, I found her wrap and held it open for her. I liked to think that I would have done all this for any other woman, but I knew the truth. I would only do it for Eames – I was only loved by Alex Eames.


End file.
